Choices
by silvershadowling
Summary: What happened to Emily Prentiss in Rome? You know when she was a teenager. What where the choices she made during that one time that would affect her forever.  poor Emily   Please Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Or the characters in Criminal Minds. Do not sue me please I beg of you! I have no monies!

ps: I am evil. But this story had been floating around in my head for a while so I finally decided to get it out and write it. Some language and rape(?) Don't hurt me I love Emily as much as the next person but the story needed to get out yeah "enjoy" once again not he best choice of words.

Emily Prentiss sat there on the plane ride home thinking about her choice years previous. The horrible thing she had done. She was just a kid at the time. Just young stupid teenager but still. she leaned her hair against the window of the plane. Tilted her head down and though about the choice she had made and how it affected her life.

It started out at a party. One of the few parties Emily had been invited too. No one ever really invited her as they thought that she strange and because she moved around allot. She wasn't even supposed to be there. She was grounded for "mouthing off" to her mom. She put on the tightest clothes she could find, a mini skirt, black fishnet tights and a laced up corset. The corset had been part of a halloween costume. Everything she owned was black of course. She climbed down the railing on the side of her house that held the flowers going up. Then three feet off the ground jumped down. She then put on the high heels and waited for the car.

After five minutes of sanding there in the cold a red car finally pulled up. She saw her boyfriend there.

"Hey babe come on lets go, the party already started." Andrew said.

"Okay." Emily said. She chuckled a bit with excitement and felt the wind rush through her hair trough the open window. She howled into the night. Ahh...Freedom was so liberating. She smiled looking forward to this party. She was going to make it count because she knew she was going to be grounded for the rest of time. She leaned over to her boyfriend and they started to kiss each other. The driver looked back on them and smirked. They had their tongues furiously wrestling with each other when the driver halted and told them they where there.

They got out along with three other kids. The house was literally shaking from the sound coming from the speakers. This was going to be awesome. Inside people where fist pumping, freaking, making out, grinning and some looked like they where having sex. There where bottles all over the floor and it reeked of vomit and alcohol.

"come on lets dance." Andrew said. Emily nodded nervously. Everyone else was doing it why not her? He grabbed her from behind and they started to sway and grind. She was kinda okay with it but at the same time she felt slightly uneasy. But everyone else was having a great time. Maybe she was just weird. Well if she was she was going to be normal for a night she was going to have to hide it and pretend everything was fine. So she did.

Eventually they got tired and "prince charming" went out for a drink. He came back with half an empty bottle of scotch and a bottle of beer. He handed the beer over to Emily.

"Cheers!" he said gulping down his drink intertwining his arm with hers.

"Cheers." She said. The alcohol stung her throat. She had never drank so much. She had alcohol before especially during new years everyone got so drunk she just snuck some from their drinks or when no one was home she would pour out the vodka and fill the bottle up with water. But never took more then a few sips.

It didn't stop there though. She got thirsty and keep going to get more. Soon three more bottle where gone. The room was spinning around her. She felt like she was going to throw up. Everything was hazy.

"Hey are you okay?" Andrew asked.

"Oh yeah I...I...I'm fine." She said.

"Oh okay...hey do you want to go to a room upstairs and get away from this noise?" He asked. Prentiss nodded in agreement. She didn't know how much more she could handle. She felt herself being led upstairs her hand guided by whom she thought was a guy she respected. A guy she loved who she was sure loved her. She heard some cat calls as they climbed up the stairs and someone rudely grabbed her. She frowned but had no idea who it had been and they kept going up. He finally opened he door to the attic and they went in.

It was dark and the sound was muffled. It smelled like sweat and vomit and some other thing up here. He pulled her down on the couch.

"Hey you know how we've been going out for a while right?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah." Emily replied

"And you know I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too Andrew." Emily said smiling.

"Well you know if you really loved me...you would have sex with me. All of my friend have and they have been with their girlfriends for a shorter time. I mean you don't have too but you know it would just let me know you love me." he stated.

"I do love you it's just... I don;t think I am ready I don't really want to." Emily said. She saw a flash of anger and disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh...I just thought never mind"

"You just thought what?"

"Well I thought you loved me enough."

"I do!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine." with that Emily took of her clothes. She had trouble with it though through the haze from the alcohol. She fumbled with the lacing of her corset and slid down her skirt and tights. She looked over at Andrew and he slid down his pants. She shivered. She didn't want to do this or did she? But she did want to be his girlfriend. If she loved him she was going to do this for him. She loved him and that meant compromising. He climbed on top of her.

Throughout all of this she kept thinking it was a mistake. She didn't want to. She was scared and hurt her. She was so scared but she couldn't leave she just couldn't. She felt tears roll down her face onto the sofa. Suddenly like that it was all over.

He laid down on the sofa almost on top of her.

"That was fun babe but... I really got to go know my parents are going to freak and I have to be ready to go to prom next week otherwise my girlfriend is going to kill me." He said as he got up to put his pants up.

"You're girlfriend?" Emily said.

"Yeah babe. Come on you didn't think I would actually date you right? I mean come on I'm the quarter back you can't really expect me to stay wiht you your so gothic and geeky. Anyway it was just for fun. I told you I'd promise you a fun night."

"You said you loved me."

"Yeah so."

"you lied"

"Just get over it God dammit don't make such a big deal out of it. Whatever Im out." He slammed the door and she just laid there on the floor. Cold, naked and bleeding. She started to cry. This was not what was supposed to happen. Not at all. After all of the songs stopped playing and the people stopped talking only then did she put on her clothes, ignore the horrible and unfamiliar scent wafering off of her and go out to the house phone. She dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Matthew...help." She whispered.

Oh cliffhanger I am evil. Poor Emily! WAHHHHHHHHH! I love you Emily you are my idol and role model! 3 ps the reason I wrote this was because i always wondered what did happen. So I wrote it out. I love Emily with all of my heart she is like a mother to me. I dislike seeing her in pain but alas the story must go on. REVIWE PLEASE if you want more ch...hehehe...


End file.
